Jokanur Diggings (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Melonni must be in your party to enter this mission. Required Sunspear rank: Second Spear. If you are a Non-Nightfall Character, having the Sunspears in Kryta quest active prevents you from joining this mission. Objectives Travel to the ancient Istani ruins. Kormir must survive. * ADDED Obtain the tablet from Darehk and place it on the stone pedestal. * ADDED Place the two tablets on the pedestals. * ADDED Guard Kahdash while he places the tablet on the pedestal. * ADDED Find and defeat the Apocrypha. * BONUS Do not harm any more Sunspear Ghosts. (note: it says "harm", but it should be "kill") Rewards Primary The primary objective is to pick your way through Fahranur, The First City to discover what was unearthed in the excavations and has begun killing the diggers. You discover it to be, and are then required to kill, the Apocrypha, which appears to be a living tablet inscribed with a glowing purple symbol that can split into multiple pieces and take the general form of an elemental. On the mission map the starting location of the ghost Darehk (and the tablet he is carrying) is point 1. You must kill him to get the tablet and place it on the first pedestal (Location A). The locations of the second and third stone tablets required to continue are given by 2 and 3 and must be placed on the pedestals at location B. Now, if you are doing this mission alone and try to place a tablet on the pedestal, then go back to get the next one, the nearby Sunspear Ghost will take the tablet back. So, it is suggested to bring one of the tablets close to the pedestal, drop it, then to back and get the second one. Once both are near the pedestals, you can place them both and exit the room before the Sunspear Ghost comes over to take them back. The ghost Kahdash, who you must protect to reach the Apocrypha, is given by 4. The Apocrypha itself is at location 5. The city has numerous traps. The crusher traps cause instant death, but do not cause death penalty (nor do they affect the Survivor title), the dart traps inflict the Madness Dart hex, causing -1 health degeneration for 10 seconds and the flame jet traps inflict the Burning and Crippled conditions. Bonus The bonus is very simple, you just have to avoid (or run from if you are attacked by) the remaining Sunspear ghosts. This isn't difficult as there are only two to avoid and although they are near the remaining stone tablets they don't give chase so you can simply run away once you have the tablet. If the bonus is being attempted with high level heroes then passive mode is recommended when near them. It is also recommended that you do not use necromancer minions as they will attack and cannot be stopped from attacking the ghosts. Kormir has a tendency to strike the ghosts, but she can be pulled off of them easily as she follows closely behind the party, and as long as the ghosts do not die, you can complete the bonus. *Note: You ''do need to complete the mission to get the bonus reward.'' Warning: Once you put a stone tablet onto its pedestal, the Ghost that was guarding it will run to the pedestal to retrieve it. The ghosts and the undead will respawn over a set limit of time. It is recommended that you put the tablets in front of each pedestal before putting them on top of the pedestal. With this method you will be able to obtain both tablets with heroes without the ghosts retrieving them. Creatures Allies *Sunspears ** 20 Kormir *Ghosts ** 12 Kahdash Monsters *Ghosts ** 12 Sunspear Ghost ** 12 Darehk the Quick *Insects ** 8 Grub Lance ** 8 Preying Lance *Plants ** 10 Fanged Iboga ** 10 Stormseed Jacaranda *Undead ** 11 Relentless Corpse ** 11 Restless Dead *Monolith ** 13 Apocrypha Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission, players will find themselves in Kamadan. *To continue the storyline, accept the primary quest Isle of the Dead from First Spear Dehvad. Notes *It is difficult to attain the Masters reward with heroes in Hard Mode because the party of four will be outclassed by high-level enemies. Bringing a Minion Master, usually a good strategy to improve the odds in missions with small party sizes, is not viable because minions will attack the sunspear ghosts as described above. *Instead it is advisable that when caster heroes are used they are made as durable as possible by use of skills from a secondary profession to increase their armor e.g. Kinetic Armor, and that Melonni has a tanking build with multiple enchantments including Mystic Regeneration (with a decent investment in Earth Prayers). Foreign characters Characters created in other campaigns will need to complete the quest that brought them to Elona, either Sunspears in Kryta or Sunspears in Cantha, before Digmaster Gatah will allow them to access this mission. Category:Nightfall_missionsCategory:Istan